bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
How to Play
__TOC__ UI Guide Quests *Red ** x2 Fast forward option: Doubles Game Speed ** Current Wave, Briefcase Drops & Gold Acquired *Black ** マップ更新まで 1 (Map Renewal): Changes the Board every turn ** Your Team Members, up to 3 can be assigned + Guest/Friend ** Current Wave Enemy ** At the bottom left corner, Sub-Skills of Allies will be displayed there *Blue ** Your Team's Current HP ** Current Board, Changes everytime a turn ends ** Ability Ball *Green ** Active Skills of Allies, They will be available at the start of every stage ** Special Attack Mode, Hit glowing orbs on the board or by using allies skills. Activating this will turn the ball immune to stage hazards and an increased ball distance Settings How to Play *Pull back on the screen and aim the ability ball and hit orbs **Depending on what color orbs you hit, your team gains attack based on how many orbs were cleared during the turn (Eg. Hitting Red orbs will make Atsushi attack) **Rainbow Balls affects all 'elements, so any element will gain attack if you clear it ** Glowing Orbs fills the Special Attack Gauge *Elemental Weakness is present in this game, the Color of the Enemies HP bar will determine which element it is. Use it to your advantage! *'Stage Hazards will also be present, multiple will appear depending on how hard the stage is or how the board is generated **Webs: Slow the Ability Ball Down **Barbed Wires: Damages your team whenever the Ball hits it **Healing Wall: Heals your teams HP **Block: Obstructs the Ability Ball, Hit it 2 times to destroy it **Poison Pool: Damages your team whenever the Ball runs through it **Directional Pad: Pushes the Ball in the direction of the Arrow, Greys out after hitting it once **Tires: Bounces the Ability Ball whenever it's hit *Enemies also have different attack patterns, each with different effects: ** White: Normal Attack ** Yellow: Adds a Buff to itself/others (Def Up, Atk Up)/Inflicts Status Abnormalities to Allies (Poison/Deadly Poison/Speed Down/Ball Size Down/Subskill Freeze/Paralysis) **Green: Heals itself/others **Red: Deals more Damage than normal attack to Team with Active Skill *After finishing a turn, there is a chance that the team will do a''' Sync Strike''' randomly, dealing huge splash damage to enemies **Clearing all orbs on the current board guarantees you an Sync Strike *Each Team member has a skill they can use while battling, once it's used, it goes into a cooldown before you can use it again **Check out Leader & Active Skills here Screenshot (7190).png|Aiming the Ability Ball Screenshot (7200).png|In Special Attack Screenshot (7202).png|Element Chart Screenshot (7193).png|Webs Screenshot (7196).png|Barbed Wires Screenshot (7195).png|Healing Wall Screenshot (7189).png|Block Screenshot (7197).png|Poison Pool Screenshot (7198).png|Directional Pad Screenshot (7201).png|Tire Customizing the Characters on the Home Screen Help customize-home 1.jpg|Select the Home setting Help customize-home 2.jpg|Select Characters Help customize-home 3.jpg|Press the red button to confirm *As of Feb 12th, you can now set characters for your homescreen! * Select ホーム設定 (Home Set & Colored Blue) under Characters, up to 6 can be selected and press 完了 to confirm your choices